Stunned
by MairiKeltia
Summary: Sherlock et John décompressent dans un taxi après l'épisode de la piscine. SLASH Sherlock/John


_Un PWP ? Hein ? Où ça ? Meuh non, qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ;)_

_Bon. Cette fic juste parce que les cabs m'ont fait un peu trop fait fantasmer quand je suis allée à Londres. Il fallait que j'évacue ça._

_Pardonnez le manque d'originalité, mon inspiration ne me fait pas de cadeau en ce moment... Je suis déjà contente d'avoir pu pondre cet OS._

___Warning : Rated M pour slash et lemon donc scènes explicites._

___Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive d'Arthur Conan Doyle d'une part et de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat d'autre part._

_Enjoy !_

**Stunned**

Stupéfié.

C'était l'état qui se rapprochait le plus de celui de John Watson.

Etat qui ne se résumait pas à un saisissement aussi violent qu'éphémère. Qui vous glace le sang l'espace d'un instant, vous retourne l'estomac ou vous noue la gorge, vous rendant dans tous les cas insensible à toute stimulation extérieure. Amorphe. Inconsistant. Qui vous fait tout oublier jusqu'à votre propre personne. Parce que soudain, le monde, vous, tout cela n'a plus aucun intérêt. Un tremblement de terre, un raz de marée, un éléphant rose, ça ne vous fait pas plus d'effet que ça. Rien ne vous fait de l'effet, en fait. Rien, à part l'incroyable, l'indiscutable réalité que vous avez devant les yeux.

La réalité de John, c'était le bassin. Ce putain de bassin. L'eau, les néons, le ciment. Le clapotis incessant, le froid ambiant, la moiteur du chlore. La terreur. L'odeur de la mort. Entêtante. Et partout. Partout dans la salle, alors que l'homme parlait tranquillement de sa voix doucereuse, énonçant les pires menaces sur le ton d'une berceuse.

L'homme était inoubliable. Petit, chétif, commun, mais tellement dérangeant. Peut-être le malaise qu'il inspirait à John tenait-il à cela : percevoir le pouvoir insoupçonné de cet être en apparence insignifiant. Peut-être était-ce dérangeant de ne pas voir, de ne pas pouvoir faire le lien entre Moriarty et...

Les explosifs. Le sniper posté secrètement quelque part sur la balustrade au-dessus d'eux, n'attendant que le plus petit mouvement de doigt de son maître pour accomplir sa sale besogne. C'est à dire les faire sauter tout bonnement tous les quatre, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Et l'instrument de cette fin se trouvait là, si près de John, _sur_ John. Enveloppant John, comme le faisait la parka dissimulatrice juste au-dessus.

Le médecin ne s'était jamais figuré qu'un manteau pût le glacer de la sorte.

Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi. Un caprice du psychopathe, une décision impromptue, un mal-entendu, une gaffe, un ras-le-bol, un doute à propos de ses battements de cils*, ou encore un 'incident technique' tel qu'une pression involontaire du sniper sur la détente ou un simple défaut de fabrication. Une seule de ces variables, et l'issue était inévitable. Une seule bévue, et il aurait été envoyé_ in extremis_ Dieu sait où. Lui et Sherlock. C'était aussi simple que ça.

- John !

Apparemment, il ne s'était rien passé de la sorte. _Apparemment_. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr en fait. Il avait l'air d'être en vie, il se trouvait toujours dans un certain état de conscience, mais rien n'était moins certain. Il se sentait mou, flasque, inconsistant. Il n'avait pas tellement conscience d'avoir un corps en fait, il se sentait flotter, ses membres étaient engourdis, à peine sensibles. Indépendants. Mince, on n'est pas sensé avoir encore un corps quand on est mort. Donc cela impliquait que... Mais non, c'était stupide, l'autre psychopathe venait tout juste de recevoir un appel provenant d'un mystérieux sauveur. Et il avait changé d'avis. Il était parti. Il n'était plus là. C'était fini alors ? _Vraiment_ fini ?

- John !

La voix de Sherlock lui parvenait comme dans un rêve. Si lointaine. Elle était à peine audible, mais tellement assourdissante, claquant impitoyablement aux oreilles du médecin comme des coups de fouet. Elle racontait des choses incompréhensibles, elle débitait des sons qui ressemblaient à des mots mais qui n'avaient aucun sens. Bon sang, Sherlock ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde pour une fois et parler anglais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire encore, faire son malin ?

Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, le médecin sentit deux bras puissants l'attraper et le mettre sur ses pieds. Il flancha un peu, puis se stabilisa et suivit la forme du détective qui s'éloignait déjà. OK, il pouvait marcher, il pouvait sentir le sol sous ses pieds et il avait une vilaine douleur à la jambe, là où le sbire avait frappé quand il s'était défendu. Il devait donc être vivant. C'était une bonne chose. Mais il ne tarda pas à faiblir de nouveau, un poids fulgurant s'abattant sur sa tête et ses oreilles commençant à siffler. Ses mouvements avaient été trop brusques. Et Sherlock marchait trop vite. Heureusement, il jetait un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule de temps à autres pour s'assurer que le blond suivait. Mais ce dernier se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Sa vision s'obscurcissait. Il était gêné pour marcher, et il se sentait comprimé au niveau de l'entrejambe, il devait avoir une érection. Il en fut certain lorsqu'il pressa le pas pour suivre les grandes enjambées de son ami, vraisemblablement peu enclin à lambiner en ces lieux. La couture de son pantalon le blessait. Tant pis. Le moment n'était pas aux plaisirs libérateurs.

Une porte grinça, et une bouffée d'air frais vint fouetter son visage. Il devait être dans la rue. Instantanément, il se sentit mieux. L'air frais était en fait froid et dispersa en un clin d'oeil les langueurs traîtresses qui précédaient l'évanouissement. L'environnement dans lequel il évoluait devint également un peu plus clair, et il fut même capable de reconnaître la rue que les criminels lui avaient fait traverser, le tenant discrètement en joue par un browning dissimulé sous son manteau. Par contre, le froid ne fit rien contre l'entrejambe demandeuse d'attention.

Il croisa les bras et commença à se frictionner alors que Sherlock piétinait sur le trottoir, cherchant vraisemblablement un taxi. Après tout, le médecin n'était vêtu que d'un fin chandail, et la saison n'était pas au beau fixe. Heureusement, un _cab_ ne tarda pas à se pointer. C'était un taxi noir comme on en voyait partout dans Londres, le cas typique, qui se fondait dans la masse du trafic quotidien de la capitale. Pourtant, le médecin n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'en voir un.

- 221B Baker Street.

John se laissa tomber sur la banquette tandis qu'un léger rebond du véhicule lui indiqua que le détective faisait de même. La portière claqua, le taxi démarra. Le paysage commença à défiler devant les yeux absents du médecin.

Dans un premier temps, il rendit grâce au chauffeur pour la douce chaleur qui régnait dans le véhicule. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se réchauffait, un tremblement vint peu à peu s'emparer de son corps. L'habitacle. Trop chaud. Trop fermé. Trop étroit. Et il n'était pas remis. Un instant, il regretta le froid hivernal et la petite brise de la rue. Cet instant dura. En fait, il ne prit pas fin. Sa respiration se troubla. Il s'agrippa à la poignée jaune du taxi, tentant de réprimer les tremblements qui allaient grandissant. Non, il n'était pas claustrophobe, non, il n'était pas claustrophobe, non, il ne l'avait jamais été... mais alors, pourquoi respirait-il à présent comme un buffle, pourquoi ne pensait-il même pas à ouvrir tout simplement la vitre, pourquoi sa première idée était-elle de s'éjecter de ce taxi et pourquoi...

- Une chance d'avoir trouvé ce taxi, n'est-ce pas, John ?

Il serra la poignée et inclina légèrement la tête, tentant de se calmer. Ce qui fut plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Cette voix. La voix de Sherlock. Grave, profonde mais pas gutturale, douce sans être tout à fait du velours. Cette voix lui faisait un bien fou. Peut-être parce que... Il serra un peu plus la poignée avant de lever les yeux vers Sherlock.

Ce dernier l'observait. Tranquillement, ses iris frétillant à l'intérieur de ses yeux en amande, comme lorsque quelque chose l'intriguait. John esquissa un semblant de sourire, avant de détourner les yeux. Ceux de Sherlock étaient si pesants. Bien sûr, le détective ne devait certainement pas en avoir conscience, mais John ne pouvait pas. John ne pouvait _simplement_ pas. Il y avait cette sollicitude touchante qu'il pouvait distinguer, ce « tu comptes pour moi, John Watson », même si ce n'était qu'infime derrière le voile de curiosité. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond. Prenant. Accaparant.

Qui semblait demander tout de John et auquel le médecin ne pouvait échapper.

Le médecin crispa la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait surpris Sherlock plusieurs fois en train de _le_ faire. De soumettre John à cette demande muette, aussi incertaine qu'informelle. Si demande était-ce. Si demande pouvait-on appeler ce regard un peu trop appuyé. En tout cas, John avait décliné. Il ne savait pas précisément quoi, mais c'était ce qu'il avait fait par son silence. En fait, il n'avait pas seulement refusé. Il fuyait. Parce qu'au fond, il devait bien se l'avouer, ça l'effrayait. Cette indécision. Cette incertitude. Ce que Sherlock pouvait attendre de lui. C'était trop lourd. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça.

Alors il déclina une nouvelle fois.

Ce qui ne joua pas en sa faveur. Bientôt, les tremblements et le besoin démesuré de respirer revinrent. Son souffle chevrota à nouveau, tandis que son cœur accélérait et battait de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles. Et cette entrejambe qui le torturait. Il était habitué à gérer ce genre de chose, les malaises aussi, mais le tout combiné, avec en plus Sherlock à côté... Il s'agita, se forçant à se concentrer sur les mouvements secs qu'il faisait de sa tête, sur ses doigts qui se pliaient et se dépliaient et sur sa langue qu'il passait nerveusement sur ses lèvres. Pas question de faire une syncope. Pas maintenant que le danger était passé et que...

Il entendit Sherlock s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Si je puis... (il s'éclaircit la voix de nouveau) me rendre utile d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Machinalement, le médecin émit un petit rire sardonique avant de répondre :

- Merci de ta sollicitude mais non, tu ne peux pas.

- J'insiste.

- Et moi, je te garantis que non, persista le blond.

- Permets-moi néanmoins de te faire remarquer que ton état n'est pas des plus prodigieux.

- Merci de me l'apprendre, en effet, ironisa-t-il. Moi qui me pensais d'attaque pour un second entretien avec un second génie psychopathe.

- John.

La voix de Sherlock était devenue sévère. John continua à fuir son regard. Il n'avait pas le courage d'y faire face, ni aux yeux océan, ni à tout ce qu'ils impliquaient.

- Je... ça va, dit-il. Ça va aller. C'est juste que... je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me fournir ce dont j'ai besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

C'était vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock pouvait faire face à son état perdurant de choc et de stress intense ? Il savait pertinemment ce qui lui fallait : un bon bol d'air frais puis un repos bien mérité. Et d'ailleurs, comment Sherlock avait-il pensé remédier au problème ? Qu'avait-il eu l'intention de lui proposer ? Quelle était la signification exacte de « se rendre utile d'une manière ou d'une autre » ? Le médecin ne le réalisait que maintenant.

Bah, ça ne l'avancerait certainement pas à grand chose de le savoir.

- Tu peux tout me demander, John, signifia soudain le détective.

Le médecin laissa échapper un second rire nerveux, davantage provoqué par les tremblements dans sa poitrine que par une réelle raillerie.

_- Tout_.

Le blond s'arrêta de rire. Il osa affronter le regard de Sherlock.

Ah, ils y étaient.

John devant le fait accompli. Sherlock on ne peut plus explicite, bien que les yeux océan soient le seul signe de cette demande (le détective aurait-il daigné se trahir autrement ?). John figé sur place, abasourdi, s'il fût possible de l'être davantage. Sherlock décidé et prêt. John, à la merci de cette – non, de ces deux pulsions, qu'il ne tarda pas à différencier et à identifier. Besoin. Et... désir. Besoin de se défaire de cette angoisse, désir de... non, on verra ça plus tard. Bref, que pouvait-il contre ces deux calamités ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se voir submerger et noyer. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Et il ne voulait pas l'avoir.

Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur Sherlock. Il trouva immédiatement sa bouche et, fort de cet accord tacite, l'embrassa, l'embrassa, l'embrassa. Il mit toute sa force dans ce baiser, ignorant les claquements de dents maladroits et le goût du sang sur sa lèvre, le détective la lui ayant probablement mordu encore plus gauchement. Après tout, le baiser ne devait pas faire partie du domaine de compétences du brun. Mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Sherlock, le serrer contre lui encore et encore. Et il ne s'en privait pas, ses bras tantôt encerclant son ami dans un étau inextinguible, tantôt allant fourrager dans les boucles brunes, tandis qu'il sentait avec délice le détective faire de même avec lui. Il le fallait. Il en avait juste besoin. Evacuer la pression, le stress, l'angoisse, la terreur, le début de panique, ce n'était plus une option. Alors il le fit, grognant de contentement, serrant, se laissant serrer par un détective non moins excité. Il n'aurait jamais cru son ami capable de cela. Les redoutables attaques buccales et la force qui se dégageait de ces bras si maigres en apparence qui l'étreignaient et le caressait parfois sans aucune tendresse, cela formait un tel contraste avec le visage calme et presque angélique de quelques minutes auparavant. Mais c'était Sherlock, et John avait appris à s'adapter au tempérament tout à fait imprévisible de son ami.

C'était ce qui l'avait toujours excité chez lui.

Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva à déboutonner le manteau noir et à faire glisser ses mains sur le torse mince et ferme, à travers la chemise prune sexy. Laquelle n'entravait absolument pas l'imagination du médecin. Mais punaise. Ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dessous. La décharge électrique que cette pensée lui envoya dans le ventre lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt, qui fut aussitôt mis à profit par Sherlock qui prit l'avantage. Ce dernier, lâchant enfin sa bouche, enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond tandis que sa main descendait et...

Mince. John se figea. Il était dans un taxi en train de peloter son meilleur ami, lequel était sur le point de le branler sous le regard du chauffeur.

Cependant, si Sherlock eût conscience de l'hésitation du blond, il ne sembla pas prendre ce détail en considération. Il se mit à sucer le cou de ce dernier tandis que sa main alla se plaquer de manière on ne peut plus explicite sur l'entrejambe du médecin.

- Sherlock... pas ici... fit-il après un sursaut, la voix pourtant rauque de désir.

- Je ne te pense pas en mesure de me refuser quoi que ce soit, murmura le brun à son oreille.

C'était vrai. Protester n'avait été qu'une subtilité, un acquis de conscience au nom de sa pudeur naturelle, qui semblait bel et bien partie en vacances pour le coup. Refuser n'aurait pas eu de sens. Aucun pour son entrejambe qui était sérieusement mise à mal et peut-être encore moins pour le chauffeur qui devait être habitué à ramasser de drôles d'oiseaux à cette heure de la nuit. Aussi la pression de Sherlock sur ses parties mit-elle un terme à ses derniers scrupules.

Le zip de la fermeture éclair fut à peine audible au milieu du roulis du véhicule en marche. Et John ne vit pas grand chose de ce qui suivit, la bouche de Sherlock semblant prendre définitivement la sienne en affection. Il se contenta de sentir. Sentir la langue de Sherlock sur la sienne, sentir la fermeté de ses épaules alors qu'il s'y suspendait, et surtout... l'air froid, puis la chaleur d'une main enveloppant son sexe si dur qu'il en était douloureux. A ce moment-là, il lui sembla qu'il mordit la langue du brun, car sa salive prit un goût légèrement métallique. Loin de s'en offusquer, s'en amusant peut-être même, le détective raffermit sa prise sur sa nuque et, lentement, commença à caresser la hampe tendue.

Le blond ne retint pas un frémissement, ni le gémissement que le détective s'appliqua à étouffer. Visiblement satisfait de cet effet, ce dernier ralentit le mouvement, tantôt le poursuivant simplement, tantôt exerçant une brève pression sur le long du membre, tantôt appuyant sur l'extrémité. Ces taquinements ne laissèrent pas John de marbre très longtemps. Il se détacha bientôt de la bouche de Sherlock, ce qui ne plut apparemment pas au brun qui s'empressa de reprendre autoritairement la sienne. Le médecin se laissa faire. Après tout, il était à la merci de Sherlock, et il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour ne pas se faire d'illusions sur son indulgence. Sherlock n'allait certainement pas lui faire de cadeau. Alors mieux valait-il se montrer coopératif dès le début.

Ainsi fut-il étonné quand Sherlock accéléra assez vite la cadence. Il s'était imaginé au supplice, entre les mains d'un Sherlock tortionnaire faisant indéfiniment ''durer le plaisir''. Que nenni. Peut-être quelque chose gênait-il le détective, peut-être ce cadre aux allures de film X ne lui convenait-il pas. En tout cas, le médecin y trouva son compte. Sherlock suivait exactement la montée de son plaisir, le faisant progresser en ligne droite sans aucun à-coup. Merde, ce gars était vraiment un génie dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, y compris dans ce qu'il n'avait que peu – ou pas – pratiqué. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que le médecin en savait ?

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de creuser la question. Il y avait plus urgent dans l'immédiat. Beaucoup plus urgent.

Manquant cruellement d'air, le blond se décolla de sa bouche et enfouit son visage dans le col du manteau du cadet. Il se maintint fermement ainsi pour être sûr que celui-ci ne réagisse pas aussi impitoyablement que la première fois. Apparemment, il avait bel et bien accusé son ami à tort. Le détective, accélérant toujours ses va-et-vient sur le membre plus humide que jamais, laissa le blond s'accrocher à son cou et se retrouva même à l'entourer de son bras libre. Ce geste, pourtant simple, loin d'échapper au médecin, le fit se tendre et se blottir un peu plus contre le brun. Être entouré de Sherlock. Être dans son manteau, dans son cou, dans sa main. Respirer à plein nez son odeur et s'en imprégner, s'imprégner de lui, tout en grimpant les échelons de l'extase. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi cela lui faisait-il un tel effet ? Pourquoi le médecin ne pouvait-il se contenter de la partie ''soulagement'' et que...

John se contracta soudain, l'orgasme le cueillant finalement, explosant, se répandant, s'insinuant dans chaque recoin de son être tel un feu liquide. Il étouffa son cri dans le cou de Sherlock et, la jouissance s'évanouissant peu à peu, laissa son corps suivre le même mouvement. Ses muscles se relâchèrent progressivement, tandis que sa respiration reprenait un rythme à peu près normal.

C'était peu dire que toute trace de tension avait disparu en lui. A présent, il se sentait apaisé, revigoré même, à la fois lourd d'indolence et léger de délivrance. Et plus lucide, surtout. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le décor autour de lui paraissait plus réel. Et surtout, il avait peine à croire à ce qu'il venait de faire – ou, en l'occurrence, ce qu'il venait de se laisser faire faire. En tout cas, il l'avait fait. Il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou s'il le regretterait sitôt qu'il serait descendu de ce taxi. Peut-être un peu trop tôt pour ça.

A contrecoeur, il s'extraya de l'étreinte de Sherlock. Il regretta aussitôt la présence de son ami, la chaleur insoupçonnée de ce corps si froid en apparence, l'odeur réconfortante et enivrante. Il remarqua la désagréable humidité de sa chemise tâchée. Fin du rêve, retour à la réalité, se dit-il.

Visiblement, le détective ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille car il le ramena à lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'il se retira, ce fut pour contempler le visage franchement stupéfié de John. Sherlock... Sherlock venait de faire du zèle sur un plan qui le dépassait totalement. Auquel il n'accordait pas la moindre petite once de crédibilité, et encore moins d'estime. Sherlock venait de se montrer affectueux. Alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé, qu'il aurait même pu se passer de certains gestes pendant qu'il s' ''occupait'' de John.

Cela avait de quoi boucher un coin au médecin.

Et peut-être autant que l'idée d'être passé à deux doigts de la désintégration pure et simple.

Le détective lui accorda un petit sourire entendu avant de payer grassement le chauffeur, dont le véhicule s'était apparemment arrêté. John, se remettant de cette seconde stupeur, se rhabilla et suivit son ami dehors. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il se trouvait sur le perron du 221B et cherchait ses clés.

- Sherlock...

L'interpellé ouvrit la porte et tourna la tête vers lui. La lumière des lampadaires faisait nettement apparaître ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.

- Partant pour finaliser les choses ?

Sherlock tendit sa main gantée.

John l'accepta et le détective le tira à l'intérieur.

_***Notes***_

_*Apparemment, John aurait formé le mot ''SOS'' en langage morse avec ses cils._


End file.
